Audio and visual content, such as shows, movies and video games, that are selected by individuals are often selected based upon information provided through electronic program guides. For example, cable boxes, video game consoles, tablet computing devices, and other content presentation devices can display an electronic program guide that provides summary information about content that can be accessed by users. The users of such content presentation devices can then navigate through the available content to find content that they are interested in consuming, such as movies or television shows they want to watch, games they want to play, applications they want to install, and other content they would like to consume. To aid users in determining whether a given content item is desirable to them, an electronic program can include summary information such as a plot outline, a game description, a genre of a show, an identification of sports teams that are playing each other, actors in a movie, and other content descriptions.
Electronic program guide information can be generated by each individual content provider. Thus, for example, a movie studio can generate a summary of a movie produced by that studio, as well as providing factual information about the movie, such as its runtime, the lead actors, and other like information. Electronic program guide information can also be generated by intermediate entities, such as a movie distributor or a television station. A provider of an electronic program guide can then aggregate such information from multiple different sources into a single electronic program guide that can provide information regarding content sourced from multiple different content providers and distributors.
However, electronic program guide information is generalized and universal in that each viewer of an electronic program guide is presented with the same information about the content identified by the electronic program guide. As one example, each user accessing an electronic program guide will be presented with the same generalized description for a specific movie that is referenced by the electronic program guide. Users, therefore, can miss out on content that they would have enjoyed because the electronic program guide description of such content was overly generalized, thereby causing the user to misidentify or misunderstand the content being offered and, ultimately, causing the user to choose to not consume that content.